Sleepover: Bets and Fun
by highkeybookqueen
Summary: Based on the 2004 movie, Sleepover. Marinette's best friend is moving and all the girls decide to have a sleepover as one last hoorah together. They run into Chloe and her group of friends and things get...interesting. They end up making a bet. First to complete all the tasks before time runs out, gets the table by the fountain. Of course, things don't always go as planned.
1. Sleepover

Marinette stared up into the open air, watching as the bright blue sky slowly began it's process of turning to night. She rested her chin atop her palm and sighed, excited and dreading the evenings events.

She couldn't believe Alya was moving, and only a couple weeks before their last year of school together. She'd known Alya almost five years and couldn't believe how close they'd gotten so quickly after meeting, and managed to become even closer as the years went by.

Marinette knew that they were moving because her mother received an incredible job offer that she couldn't turn down, but it still sucked. In one years time though, Marinette and Alya would be going to university together, so she just had to make it through her last year without her best friend...

That evening, all of their friends had decided to have one last hoorah together before Alya moved, so the plan of the sleepover came together. Marinette's parents had graciously offered to have the party at their home above the bakery, since Marinette's room would fit all the girls just fine. In only one more hour, her friends Alya, Rose, Juleka, Alix, and Mylène would be coming over.

Marinette sighed one last time and decided she couldn't procrastinate any longer. She climbed down the steps of her terrace to her bedroom and looked around, making sure everything was cleaned up before she began grabbing snacks and drinks from the kitchen and the bakery.

"Hello Darling," Marinette heard a sweet voice chime from within the bakery.

"Hey Mama," Marinette did her best to smile, but her mom could tell she was faking it.

"I know you're upset about Alta moving, which is completely understandable, but I don't want you to waste this precious time you have left by sulking my love." Her mother wiped her floured hands on her apron and put them on marinette's shoulders. "Make tonight the best, if not for you, for Alya."

Marinette nodded her head and mustered a more real smile and her mother pulled her into a tight embrace, whispering into her ear, "If there's anything I can do for you, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thanks Mama," Marinette said, kissing her mother's cheek.

"Now," Her mother stepped back, clasping her hands together in front of her chest, "I've got chocolate croissants fresh out the oven and your father is putting the finishing touches on his macarons."

"Not anymore, all finished!" A deep, cheery voice boomed from the corner of the bakery. Marinette hadn't noticed her father, causing her to jump at the sound of his voice. Her mother and father laughed at her reaction and Marinette tried her best to glare at her father, which only caused him to laugh harder.

"Sorry dear," Her father smiled, wiping away a fake tear from underneath his left eye. He turned sideways to allow Marinette to see what was behind him and said, "Hopefully this will make up for it."

Marinette eyed the assortment of different flavored macarons and hugged her father, "Oh thank you, thank you, papa! These all look wonderful, and I'm sure they taste as wonderful, as usual."

Her father kissed the top of her head and helped her take the desserts up to her room, making sure to cover them so they wouldn't go stale out in the air before her friends arrived. They made small talk, her dad asking about her upcoming class schedule for the school year and about the hours she wanted to work and help out at the bakery. She could tell he was trying to keep the conversation light, not wanting to upset her about her best friend leaving.

Once they were all finished setting out the food and bringing up all the drinks, her father and mother helped her bring up all the necessary pillows and blankets.

Staring up at the mountain of blankets, her mother joked, "Do you think that'll be enough blankets?"

Her father and Marinette laughed at the joke and then her parents looked to Marinette, her mother saying, "Well, I think our job here is done. If there's anything else you need, just let us know, okay? Since it's Friday, we'll be down in the shop for awhile. Who knows why we decided to stay open later on Fridays and open early on Saturdays. We practically have to pull an all nighter to bake enough for the Saturday morning rush." Her mother glared at her father during the last part.

He put his hands up in defense, "I thought it would be a good idea to try out this summer, I'll make sure not to do it again next summer, promise. Now stop looking at me like that."

Her father tickled Marinette's mother's sides and her glare dropped, smiles and giggles replacing it.

"Child in the room," Marinette laughed, pretending to act disgusted. She thought it was sweet though, the way her parents were still so in love and weren't afraid to show how much they truly cared for one another. Marinette wanted a love like that one day. But, she had basically given up on boys and the drama it brought. This summer she had really dedicated herself to her work and to her friends, and she felt a lot less stressed over the past few months compared to every other year.

There were days where it was hard, when Alya and Nino would be all cute together when Marinette was there... it made her feel sort of lonely. Her mind would often drift to the green eyed, blond haired boy she had been obsessed with for almost two years when she was most lonely. But she had given up on Adrien when it came to love and decided it would be best to just be his friend. And friends they were, for awhile. Adrien was still best friends with Nino and so occasionally they would all hangout together, but Adrien became busier with his photoshoots and extracurriculars and Marinette became busier with work and designing internships. After a few months of drifting apart, Marinette had found herself dating Juleka's brother Luka and she'd heard that Adrien had started dating a girl named Kagami from his fencing classes.

Marinette had broken up with Luka at the end of the school year three months ago after dating for almost six months, having never really felt that spark that she saw in her parents and Alya and Nino. Or with Adrien.

"Alright," Her mother smiled, bringing Marinette back to the present and away from her thoughts. "We'll send up the girls if they come through the bakery."

"Thanks," Marinette smiled at both her mother and father as they descended the trap door.

Marinette sighed and sat in her chair at her desk, grabbing her phone off the charger. She was scrolling through her social medias when something flew out from her purse on her bed and straight in front of her face. Tikki.

"Are you excited?" Tikki beamed, looking around at all the preparations for the party.

"I actually am," Marinette smiled, "I was worried I would be more bummed than anything, but my mom was right, I just need to make this the best night for all of us."

"Don't put all that pressure on yourself though, Mari, you'll stress yourself out," Tikki warned, landing on her shoulder.

"I know, I know," Marinette said, gently stroking the Kwami's head. "I just hope no Akuma attacks happen tonight. With all the girls here, it will be nearly impossible to leave and transform without anyone noticing."

"Don't worry, I'm sure nothing will happen tonight, especially since there was an Akuma attack just yesterday." Tikki reminded her.

Marinette was about to respond when she heard someone coming up the trapdoor. Tikki instantly flew to her bag and Marinette carefully set it on her desk, not wanting anyone to accidentally sit on the little Kwami.

"Anybody home?" Alya said, opening up the trapdoor. Marinette smiled at her best friend and embraced her tightly when she made it all the way to the top.

"I hope you're excited about tonight, cause I've got baked goods from my parents and a variety of rom-coms to choose from." Marinette said, leading her best friend to sit next to her on her bed.

"Ooh, girl, you know I love a good rom-com," Alya laughed.

They talked about surface level topics, not yet wanting to get into how she was leaving in only a few short days. They had reached the topic of their favorite male leads in rom-coms when Rose and Juleka came through the trapdoor hand in hand. They had only made their relationship official towards the end of the school year when Juleka finally got the nerve to ask Rose to the last formal dance, and now they were practically inseparable.

Marinette welcomed them and pointed out the different treats and drinks, then took their bags and set them in the corner of her room, next to the mountain of blankets. Alix showed up a little later with Mylene close behind her, trying to decide what was faster: Alix on her rollerblades, or the subway.

Once they were all there, the conversation quickly changed to boys, and Marinette had no idea how. She groaned internally, just listening, not feeling as if she had much to contribute. She knew someone would ask about what happened between her and Juleka's brother, but she was over it and didn't really want to talk about it. She'd seen Alya many times over the summer, but she hadn't seen her other friends as much. Rose and Juleka spent most of their free time together, Mylene spent it with her boyfriend Ivan, and Alix had been doing a lot of athletic camps with another classmate, Kim. So it wouldn't surprise Marinette if they asked her about Luka.

"How's Nino taking the move?" Rose asked Alya in her sweetest voice, which was incredibly sweet.

Alya sighed, probably knowing the conversation would at some point turn to her leaving, "As well as he can, you know? There's not really anything we can do about it, but once I come back for University, we'll see how it goes."

Marinette knew that Alya was worried that her and Nino wouldn't be able to handle the long distance, but hoped above all else that they'd stay together. They'd been a couple for so long that Marinette basically forgot what they were like when they were single.

Alya's comment brought an end to that conversation, so Alix turned to Marinette, "Seen anyone since Luka?" She asked, stuffing her mouth with a whole chocolate croissant.

"Nah, just me, myself and I," Marinette shrugged, hoping to drop that conversation as well, "I've got my hands full with the bakery and all my fashion opportunities."

The girls nodded, and Marinette let out a small breath of relief, she'd barely been able to get those words out. Marinette stood up to take some of the empty plates down to the kitchen, just needing a second to herself to compose herself after the almost conversation of reliving her breakup with Luka, in front of his sister no less!

When she came back up the steps to the trapdoor, she heard the girls talking animatedly about something.

"_Can you believe it?"_

"_Do you know why they ended it?"_

"_No idea, Nino had just told me a couple of weeks ago that it had happened!"_

"_That's crazy, they'd seemed pretty good together…"_

"_Well, I mean, not as good as what we'd always been rooting for, but what can you do."_

Everyone laughed at the comment from Alya, and Marinette desperately wanted to know what they'd been talking about. She wasn't sure why she was sneaking around, she was sure her friends would have told her if she just asked, but she decided to stay below the door and wait.

"_So Marinette doesn't know?"_

"_No, but I'm not sure she'd even be interested to know, you saw the way she froze up about talking about Luka."_

"_That could've been because I'm here," _She knew that to be Juleka's quiet voice, and was grateful for the girl's defense of Marinette and not wanting to talk about her relationships and breakups.

"_Or because she still has feel-"_

Marinette thought that was the perfect moment to step back into the room. She opened the door, putting on her best smile, "Sorry I took so long, you know my parents like to be chatty."

The girls seemed a little surprised at her entrance then smiled, nodding their understanding.

"So," Marinette began as her back was faced away from the group, "Did I miss anything?"

Marinette waited to see if her friends would be willing to share the information with her as well. It seemed that someone had broken up, and that Marinette may be interested in the information.

"Just normal gossip," Alya waved her hand about, but her eyes were practically begging to tell. Marinette just nodded, not wanting to push them into telling her if they didn't want to. But she did feel like they were keeping something from her, and she didn't like it.

"Hey, there's a new small cafe called _Miraculous Mixes, _based off of Ladybug and Cat Noir obviously, and it's open pretty late if you guys want to go over and try it?" Alix chimed in, showing the girls a picture of the new place on her phone. Marinette had known about it, since someone had to ask her and Cat Noir if it was okay if they used the term.

Her and Cat Noir had become an unstoppable team over the past year, trusting one another wholeheartedly. She'd even noticed how his flirting had gone down over time, to just an occasional comment every once and awhile. The puns, though, they never left and seemed to occur at an even greater rate… She wasn't sure which she'd prefer at that point: puns or flirting.

Everyone looked to Alya and Marinette for confirmation, since it was Marinette's house and Alya's party.

"I think that sounds awesome, what about you, Mari?" Alya smiled, then turned to Marinette.

Marinette honestly didn't want to go, since she'd planned a whole night for them at her house, but didn't want to disappoint anyone, "Yeah, let's do it!"

They grabbed their shoes and bags and trekked downstairs toward the bakery. The girls waited just inside while Marinette went in to talk to her parents.

"Mama, papa?" Marinette poked her head in, not wanting to bother them if they were busy.

"Yes, dear?" Her mother turned to her, her father with a customer.

"Would it be okay if we all went to a new cafe-drink place down the road? Just for a little bit?" Marinette said, using her most winning smile.

"Oh alright, it's nearly nine o'clock, so don't be too late, okay?" Her mother said, getting back to mixing dough.

"Thanks mama," Marinette smiled and came back into the room with all her friends and gave a thumbs up in answer. The girls whooped and they rushed out the door, excited to try the new cafe.


	2. Kicked Out

And new it was. The place was lined with people, so the girls tried to stay positive while they lined up practically around the entire building. There were paper menus floating through the line so they were able to take a look at the different options while they waited. Marinette realized the place was more of a drink place, with sodas of different variety and flavor options. There were options of different snacks, like popcorn, but the majority of the menu was sodas and flavorings. And they were all named after Akuma'd victims and the heroes themselves.

The featured drink was the Ladybug, a sprite with raspberry, strawberry, and vanilla. A red drink for Paris' bright red superhero. The next drink after the Ladybug, was a Cat Noir: a Dr. Pepper with coconut and vanilla.

Alya was excited to see that she could order her Akumatised self, Lady WiFi: a monster energy drink with blackberry and pomegranate.

The girls were just about to step inside the doors of the drink place when four new girls ran inside, cutting them off.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Alya asked, crossing her arms over her chest, "The line starts back there."

Alix took the liberty of pointing to around the corner, using her whole body to do the motion. The newcomers turned toward their group and Marinette rolled her eyes, _of course. _

Chloe, Sabrina, Lila, and Aurore stood before them. Marinette had been surprised when Aurore had begun hanging out with the popular mean girls just last year, but she guessed that was what happened when someone becomes a famous weather girl in Paris: they become friends with the worst, most notorious girls in Paris. Well, everyone was practically well known all over Paris, besides Sabrina. But when your dad is the Police Chief, you get some special privileges.

"Well, we wanted to come up here," Lila said, crossing her arms in imitation of Alya.

"We don't wait in lines," Chloe scoffed, not even meeting their eyes as she checked her perfectly manicured nails, "Others wait in line for us."

"And you think we're those 'others?'" Juleka said barely over a whisper, but her bright eyes were dark and unforgiving, as well as the tone her voice had portrayed.

Marinette could tell that Chloe and the others were uncomfortable by the girls stare, but Chloe held her ground, "Obviously, and whatever, you guys are still almost to the front, what's a few more people? Goodness, calm down."

It wasn't about Chloe and the girls cutting Marinette's group in line right then, it was just the last straw for all the years Chloe and her friends had treated them like they were lower than them. That they were worth less than them. They'd lightened up on their rudeness as they'd gotten older, but the little things over time had built up and Marinette could see in Alya's eyes that she wasn't going to take it any longer.

"No, Chloe, get to the back of the line. We're going to be 18 soon - _adults_ \- so you should try acting like one for once in your life." Alya barked, stepping in front of Chloe's group, back in their rightful place in line.

"Why do you even care, Cesaire? Not like you'll even be here this school year." Chloe seethed, stepping in front of her again, getting uncomfortably close to the person in front of them.

"Maybe I just want to leave my friends knowing that you'll stop acting like a freaking child, _Bourgeois._" Alya stepped in front of her again, mere centimeters away from the person in front of them, who was doing their best to ignore the commotion just behind them.

"What matters what happens to these freaks once you're gone? No one cares about them and they'll be those last school year losers who sit next to the dumpsters while garbage rains atop them just like they deserve." Lila decided to chime in, who Marinette hated above all else, since she lied to everyone about anything and everything. Especially when it came to Ladybug. "You may be the biggest loser, but I'm sure Marinette can take that job perfectly once you're finally gone."

Alya shoved Lila to everyone's surprise. The girl stumbled over her heels and ran into Chloe, who tripped into the people in front of the line, almost causing a domino effect to the counter.

And that's how the girls all found themselves outside Miraculous Mixes, kicked out, and not allowed to come back for a whole month.

"This is all your fault, Cesaire!" Chloe said, shoving her pointer finger into Alya's chest.

"My fault?" Alya gritted her teeth, taking a step closer to Chloe.

"Hey, everyone just calm down," Marinette rolled her eyes, coming between the girls. She was sick of the fighting and just wanted to go back to her house.

"Oh shut up, Depain-Cheng," Lila said quietly, her face glaring at Marinette as if she hated her as much as Marinette hated Lila. Which could be true.

Marinette's eyes widened, her jaw set tight, "Or what?"

"Or we'll make sure you have the worst last year of school possible," Sabrina said, sticking her nose into the air, as if trying to show that she had the same power as her friends did. She didn't, of course.

"How could this year be any worse than having to see you guys everyday?" Alix said, causing her friends to laugh.

"I'll make sure you sit in the dumpster if I have to, among the garbage, where you belong. I get whatever I want, I'm sure you know, so that's where you'll be spending the rest of your last year." Chloe said, a smirk on her face, as if showing that she'd won.

Marinette wouldn't doubt what she'd do to them. They'd spend every meal time at the worst tables of the school, since they weren't allowed to leave the campus for lunch anymore due to the increasing Akuma attacks. Marinette could just picture the smell and the food that would undoubtedly land on her and her friends heads and shoulders…

"Not happening, they'll be sitting next to the fountain where the best last year students always sit," Alya said smugly.

Chloe scoffed, "That's where we'll be sitting, you delusional fool, they'll never be allowed to sit there."

Marinette's fists were clenched tight and there was nothing she wanted to do more than to deck Chloe Bourgeois in the nose. But she couldn't. She'd promise Tikki she wouldn't fight outside of an Akuma attack and do her best to keep her emotions in check. Ladybug could _not _get Akumatised.

"They will." Alya almost growled.

"How and why in the world do you think that?" Aurore asked quietly, doing her best to sound as rude as her companions and it almost broke Marinette's heart to see her once friend act that way.

"A bet." Alix said, stepping forward.

"A bet?" Chloe asked, then laughed, looking to her friends to make sure they laughed as well. "Why in the world would I make a bet with you freaks?"

"Don't you like to win, Miss Bourgeois?" Mylene asked, her eyes lighting up.

"What's the bet?" Chloe folded her arms once more and rolled her eyes, obviously slightly interested in what Alix had to say. But it was Alya that spoke up.

"If we win, we get the fountain lunch spot and… and your parking spots."

"No way, not a chance-" Sabrina began, Chloe's mouth dropping in shock that Alya could even suggest that.

"And if we win?" Chloe stopped Sabrina's ramblings.

"You obviously get the fountain, your parking spots, and… you can have the Ladyblog. I'll give you access to everything on the site and you'll be the new Ladyblogger, Ladybug's number one fan." Alya whispered the last part.

"What! Alya, no!" Marinette said, grabbing her friend by the arm, "You can't do that, the Ladyblog is your everything!"

Alya didn't meet Marinette's eyes, just took her arm back and continued to stare at Chloe.

"Deal." Chloe smiled an evil smile, sticking her hand out for Alya to shake.


	3. Cousin Felix Arrives

Adrien just stood awkwardly as his cousin's chauffeur opened the door of the black limo he'd driven his cousin in. He stood next to Nathalie, Gorilla, and his father at the top of the stairs to his front door. His father decided it would be best if they were all there to greet his cousin, Felix, which surprised Adrien. Adrien was under the impression that his father never went out of his way for people, even just standing outside the front door. Felix was from his father's side (that was all his father had told him, and Adrien still had no idea as to who he was related to on his side of his family) and looked strikingly similar to him and his father. Adrien had his mom's looks and personality, but people could tell that he had some of his father in him as well. Adrien told himself it must have been a minuscule amount, because he didn't feel like was anything like his father.

Felix had bright blond hair like Adrien, and blue eyes like Adrien's father. Adrien always thought that Felix would have been a better son for his father, since their personalities were both very reserved and dignified. Felix had always been nicer to Adrien than his father had been though, so Adrien was a bit more enthused to see him than he had anticipated.

"Felix, cousin!" Adrien said brightly as his cousin made his way up the steps of the mansion.

"Adrien," His cousin smiled and nodded his head, then quickly went to stand in front of his father, and took his father's outstretched hand, "Uncle Agreste, it is so wonderful to see you again and I appreciate you allowing me to visit the last few days before Adrien and myself must go back to school."

"Of course, Felix, anything for my favorite nephew." His father said, planting an almost sincere smile upon his face.

"I apologize for arriving so late, my flight was delayed far longer than I had been expecting," Felix added, walking alongside Adrien's father into the mansion. Adrien followed a bit behind, Nathalie and Gorilla taking the rear.

Adrien's mind wandered to his friends who would be attending the End of Summer Celebration at the Eiffel Tower that night and felt his shoulders slump low. He had to entertain his cousin for the next three days. Which was okay with Adrien, but he just wished his cousin had come at another time, like tomorrow. Even tomorrow would have been better than that night.

"No problem at all," Gabriel put his hand on Felix' shoulder and lead him upstairs, "We have many rooms to choose from upstairs, I hope you find to your liking. I apologize that I must leave you, but I have much work to attend to. Nathalie and Adrien should be able to assist you with anything that you need, as well as Adrien's bodyguard. I understand you are spending such a short time with us here in Paris, so I will allow you and Adrien to leave this evening, but I do insist that you both return before midnight. Understood?"

Adrien's eyes widened. He couldn't believe his father was allowing them to go out, and until midnight no less! He could convince Felix to go to the Celebration!

"Thank you, father," Adrien said, almost breathlessly. Felix thanked him as well and the two of them continued up the stairs, Nathalie and Gorilla staying at the bottom.

Adrien felt his weekend was going to get a lot better than he had originally thought. He just hoped no Akuma's would attack… He had no idea what excuse he'd tell Felix if he had to become Cat Noir.


	4. The Tasks

Both groups of girls found themselves at the park down the street from Marinette's house, and it took everything in Marinette not to bite off all her nails as the girls spoke. All coming up with different tasks they could do that would be fair to them all. All of which Marinette did _not _want to do.

The girls were deciding on five tasks they all had to do, the current ones being:

Break into the school and take a picture in the boys locker room (which Marinette did not want to do. She could just picture herself getting caught and expelled before the school year even started)

Go into the Gabriel Agreste Boutique and switch out mannequins clothes with own (which Marinette in no way, wanted to do. She was pretty sure with her luck, Gabriel Agreste would be there and send her to prison)

Steal a magnet of the Louvre, from the Louvre (Against popular belief — Chloe's belief — Marinette was not into kleptomania, and again, did not want to go to prison)

Get a picture with Jagged Stone's Guitar (Marinette wasn't too upset or worried about that one, since he was visiting Paris for the End of Summer Celebration and they could possibly do that before he performed that night… And Marinette had sort of felt like they had struck a sort of friendship since she'd designed his album cover, but it wasn't something she liked to brag about to the world)

And the girls were arguing about what the last one should be, but every option would have been easy for one of them. If it regarded the police, it would have been easy for Sabrina. If it had to do with the bakery, it was obviously easy for Marinette.

"I got it!" Alya said, clapping her hands, "Everyone quiet, I got it."

Chloe rolled her eyes, "And what did you get? An STD?"

Chloe's friends laughed, but Alya just glared at her, trying to speak as nicely as she could, "At least I'm getting some action, Bourgeois." Chloe opened her mouth to rebuke, but Alya continued before Chloe could get a word in, "The last task for the bet, I know what we can do."

After a pause that caused Lila to become irritated, she blurted out, "Well what is it, get out with it."

"We steal Adrien Agreste's boxers."

Silence.

"What?" Marinette almost screamed, her cheeks heating up, "You want to _want?_"

"I love it," Chloe smiled, probably thinking that her childhood friendship with Adrien would make it easy for her to complete the task, "That's five."

"That's five," Alya nodded her head.

While the girls began talking about the logistics of everything, Marinette was too distracted on task 5 to listen. There was no way she was doing that. The others would have to go without her. Sure, her and Adrien were fine now, even considered friends she guessed, but not that good of friends to steal or even ask for his underwear!

"Alright, that's that then," Alya nodded her head once, handing the piece of paper she'd been writing on to Chloe, "Sign this and it'll begin. Whichever team finishes all or most of the tasks before one a.m. and is standing in the center of the Eiffel Tower with picture proof, wins."

Chloe took the paper and signed her name in her fancy cursive lettering, forcing the rest of her group to sign it as well. Marinette and her group did as well. Once each group had a copy of the tasks and rules, they awkwardly stood there, then Alix suddenly bolted off down the road yelling, "Let's go guys! Let's win this!"

Everyone just stood there, almost stunned at her exit, but then got into gear.

Marinette was suddenly glad for Alix being there on their team, they needed her competitive nature to keep them going.

Everyone parted ways, running away to begin the tasks.


End file.
